The present invention is drawn to an apparatus for providing a laser alignment golf training aid. More particularly, it is drawn to laser alignment golf training aid that can be easily installed and aligned on a variety of putters or other clubs to provide club alignment feedback. The use of the golf training aid of the present invention promotes keeping the club face square to the ball and target line regardless of the putting distance. The design and assembly method provides a more accurate and affordable device.
Numerous golf putting aids using laser devices have been developed in recent years.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,972 discloses a putting aid that uses a laser device mounted on a lower portion of a putter to point to a target so as to align a putt. The laser device is mounted above the putter sweet spot perpendicular to the club head""s face on a rear bracket that is in parallel to the putter head""s longitudinal axis. The rear bracket is attached to the putter""s shaft through a series of brackets. The laser device is xe2x80x9ccenteredxe2x80x9d over the sweet spot by sliding the laser along the rear bracket. Other adjustments allow minor rotation of the laser beam so the laser beam may be projected to a target. Mounting the device at different heights on the putter shaft provides for larger vertical adjustments. The golfer practices putting by aligning the putter so the laser beam to appears at the target. The golfer modifies his stroke to compensate for deviations from the projected path and actual path of the golf ball. The primary disadvantages of this design is that alignment over the sweet spot of the club must be xe2x80x9ceyeballed,xe2x80x9d multiple fasteners must be operated to install and remove the device, and the extensive cantilevers of the device are subject to vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331 discloses a laser device built into the putter head or assembled to the putter head by use of a kit. The laser device is mounted on top of the head so that the laser beam will clear the golf ball and describe a sighting line to the target. The laser is vertically adjustable so that the position the sighting line touches the putting surface will vary. The golfer uses the sighting line described by the laser to practice his putting stroke. The primary disadvantage of this design is that it is permanently mounted to the club, thereby requiring the purchase of a separate club and eliminating the use of the practice club for tournament play. The inability to remove the device from a club also subjects the unit to damage if stored in a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,266 discloses a laser putting aid that is mounted on the putter shaft pointing downward. A hinged mirror mounted near the bottom of the club shaft and above the club head may be adjusted to reflect the laser beam on a horizontal path. The laser beam projects to a target on a putting practice surface above the ball""s target. This allows the golfer to learn alignment positioning in a practice environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,266 also discloses that the hinged mirror can be positioned vertically so as not to reflect the laser. The laser beam then traces the golf club head""s path during a practice swing through impact with the golf ball thus reinforcing hitting the ball with the putter face""s sweet spot. The primary disadvantage of this design is that it positions the laser a fixed distance from the shaft and does not necessarily align it with the sweet spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,204 discloses a radiant energy generator (preferred embodiment being a laser) mounted at the upper end of a putter shaft and rotated to mark multiple interim targets, one at a time, between the putter face and the target hole. This design requires that the putter be held in place as the golfer rotates the light generator through multiple, discrete positions. Putter blade alignment is adjusted so that spots sighted between the putter face and the hole appear to be correct. The primary disadvantages of this design are the complexity of the adjustments and that the upper location of the laser provides less putting line feedback than a lower-mounted location during a putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,440 discloses a laser guided golf club putter where the laser is mounted inside the club shaft near the top of the club. The light source is pointed down where the laser beam is reflected from a mirror mounted near the bottom of the shaft and exits an aperture. The angle of the mirror and hence the location the laser strikes the putting surface is adjustable. U.S. Pat. No.5,725,440 discloses a second embodiment where there is a splitting of the light source and the light source is emitted from apertures near the bottom of the shaft, one beam at approximately in a horizontal plane, a second beam pointed downward behind the ball. The primary disadvantage of this design is that it is permanently mounted inside the club, thereby requiring the purchase of a separate club and eliminating the use of the practice club for tournament play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,439 discloses mounting a bracket on the face of a golf club by using a magnet. A laser aiming device is mounted on the bracket and positioned above the face, perpendicular to the face plane. Lateral adjustment rings allow the laser aperture to be position over the putter face""s center (i.e., the sweet spot). The laser head is rotated so that the laser beam points to a desired target that may be the ball, the hole or some spot in between. The primary disadvantage of this design is the inability to easily switch between clubs, such as when trying out a new putter prior to purchase, due to the need for a permanent mounting bracket on the face of the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,588 discloses a xe2x80x98Putter training methodxe2x80x99 that uses a laser device to reinforce correct swing mechanics. The laser is mounted high on the putter shaft pointed downward so that a laser spot is viewed on the floor between the golfer""s feet and the heel of the putter. As the golfer swings the club, a laser trace is projected on the floor. The objective is to maintain laser line traces that are parallel to the club head through repetitive swings, thus reinforcing proper stroke mechanics. Alternative disclosures position and align the laser to describe different laser beam paths thus reinforcing swing mechanics relating to impacting a golf ball with the sweet spot of the putter. Although useful for improving swing mechanics, it is less useful for promoting keeping the club face square to the ball and target line regardless of the putting distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,230 to Hooker, xe2x80x98Methods for training golf putting skills,xe2x80x99 discloses methods of training putting mechanics using a laser light source as feedback. Much of what is disclosed is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,588. The method of positioning the laser over the sweet spot and requiring the golfer to maintain the laser spot behind the golf ball so that impact of the ball occurs with the sweet spot is emphasized. No feedback with respect to distant targets is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,531 to Hooker, xe2x80x98Method for training golf putting skills,xe2x80x99 discloses much of what is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,230 with the added emphasis of keeping the laser spot on the golf ball after impact and until the ball reaches the target. This method reinforces the mechanics of maintaining follow through toward the target. No target alignment training is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,537 to Hooker, xe2x80x98Methods for training golf putting skills,xe2x80x99 discloses much of what is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,531. The emphasis is in the method where the practicing golfer maintains a straight laser line on follow through. The primary disadvantage of this design and its associated methods is that it is limited to a body alignment and follow-through tool, without providing target aim feedback
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,944 discloses a putter training method that uses a laser mounted on the putter shaft to trace the paths of practice putting swings. The training objective is to maintain the laser spots in a straight path parallel to a guide that has been placed on the putting surface. The exercise is repetitively done to reinforce the mechanics of a straight swing. The primary disadvantages of this design is that it has limited sweet spot alignment capabilities and only provides swing line feedback, not target aim feedback.
What would be truly useful is a laser alignment golf training aid that (i) provides accurate target aim feedback; (ii) attaches and detatches easily from a club; (iii) requires no permanent modifications to the club; and (iv) aligns with the sweet spot quickly and accurately.
The present invention provides a golf training aid that incorporates laser alignment. It can be easily installed and aligned on a variety of putters or other clubs to provide club alignment feedback. The use of the golf training aid of the present invention promotes keeping the club face square to the ball and target line regardless of the putting distance. The assembly method provides a more accurate and affordable device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf training aid that is easy to mount and accurately align on a golf club.
It is another object of the invention provide a golf training aid that provides improved target alignment feedback due improved alignment positioning and reduced vibration in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide method of making a golf alignment aid that improves its accuracy in use.